Sweet Disposition
by Pwnguin
Summary: Wen knows better than to bother Olivia White while she's writing a song.


_**Sweet Disposition**_  
>by Pwnguin<p>

**x.** _songs of desperation, I played them for you_ **.x**

Wendell Gifford likes Olivia White.

He likes it when she smiles. He thinks she looks beautiful when she's crying. He thinks her voice is the most angelic sound he's ever heard, and he hates that he has to share it with anyone who buys a Lemonade Mouth CD. He knows that her favorite poet is Emily Dickinson, and her favorite poem is "I'm Nobody! Who are You?" Wen knows the truth behind Olivia's parents.

Wen also knows better than to bother Olivia White while she's writing a song. The last time he did, she got pretty angry. Who knows, maybe if he didn't tap on her window at two in the morning, she wouldn't have been scared out of her wits, she wouldn't have lost her train of thought while hanging out with Wen, and that song could've been _the _song, a song up to par with 'Determinate.' But who really knows?

It's just that, she's been writing a song every day this week. Every. Day.

Sunlight glows on her golden fingers as she gently plucks her guitar strings and hums a barely audible tune. Olivia quickly shakes her head, scribbles something out on the paper on the table, and stares at her fingers on the fretboard as if the right words will come out of them.

Wen leans against the fence and bites his lip, wondering if he should bother her. He _could _just stand there and admire the back of her head until she notices him or goes inside, whichever came first. Or he could knock on her door so he could have some of her grandmother's lemonade and play with her kitten.

Before Wen can make up his mind, Olivia turns around and smiles, "Hey."

Wen hesitates, "Uh, I was just gonna -"

"No, it's okay. Come on, sit down," Olivia says, and she pats the chair next to her.

He takes the seat tentatively, "I didn't want to bother you. I mean, you could be writing our next Billboard chart single."

Olivia laughs, and Wen feels much warmer. He likes it when she smiles, and he _definitely _likes it when she laughs.

"It's nothing. It's just, I don't know, like another diary entry. I don't know if it's Lemonade Mouth material."

"A diary entry?"

Olivia nods, "Yeah. I used to write poetry like how everyone else keeps a journal or a diary or blog, but lately with the whole band thing I've been adding music to my poems."

"Can I hear it?"

She doesn't immediately reply, "It's really bad."

He laughs, "Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that _my girl, _the writer of 'Turn Up the Music' and 'Somebody,' wrote a _bad _song?"

"That's different. I wrote it with you guys."

"Not really."

"Yeah, really," Olivia says. "That was like, totally on a whim. I'm trying too hard with this one."

Wen rolls his eyes, "You're impossible. What's the name of the song?"

"Why does it matter," Olivia says defensively. "Hey, I think my grandma made some lemonade -"

"Olivia, if I am not mistaken, I believe that you are trying to hide something."

Olivia scoffs, "What's there to hide?" She quickly gathers all of her papers and heads for the house.

Instinctively, Wen runs behind her, wraps his arms around her from behind, and lifts her up to spin her around.

"Wendell Gifford, put me down!" Olivia shrieks as she stifles her nearly uncontrollable laughter.

"Like you said, Olivia, there's nothing to hide from your boyfriend who gave you a cat," Wen says, but he puts her down without a struggle.

Olivia faces him and sticks her tongue out. "Fine, here," she says as she hands him a sheet of paper. Wen looks down and reads the title:

**FRECKLES**

Wen smiles knowingly at her, "Of course it's about me."

"Who said it's about you?" Olivia crosses her arms.

Wen ignores her as he reads over the lyrics, "Wow. You're right. This is terrible."

Olivia gapes and snatches away her paper, "Wen!"

He laughs and puts an arm around her as he leads them off indoors, "You have to shed me in some new light. You couldn't compliment my, I don't know, irresistible handsomeness?"

Olivia buries her head into his chest, "You're stupid."

He kisses the top of her head before saying, "And you're with stupid."

"Lucky me," she looks up at him and kisses his lips.

"You could also write about how I'm an excellent kisser."

"Oh shut up, Wen," she looks up and then laughs.

"I really did like the song," Wen says sincerely.

"Liar," Olivia innocently accuses.

Wen shrugs, "Insults and accusations will get you nowhere. The song _is _missing something, though."

"What's that?"

"A sick rap," Wen says, "and one of my excellent keyboard riffs."

Olivia laughs and they step inside.

He thinks Olivia's laugh is beautiful too.

**x.** _so stay there... while our blood's still youn_g **.x**

* * *

><p>It's been a while. Well, when I saw that the Lemonade Mouth category had been added, I had to write something OliviaWen. They have so many squeeful moments.  
>I LOVE this song. I think it's my favorite song of all time. When I realized that I had never wrote something that had to do with this song, I realized that I had to. and it had to be OliviaWen.  
>'Sweet Disposition' is beautiful. It's about young and innocent love, and I think the concept of the song fit this story well.<br>This fic was pretty terrible though. xP  
>Go on, review, tell me how goodbad/okay it was. xD


End file.
